BresaGen, Inc has generated four human embryonic stem cell (hESC) lines that can be used for National Institutes of Health (NIH) funded research projects. To make this valuable resource available to the research community, BresaGen has licensed these cells to Cellsaurus, Inc. BresaGen will also provide technical support to Cellsaurus to enable the efficient transfer of hESCs and technologies. Cellsaurus will produce and distribute the hESC lines, and will develop and document methods and standard operating procedures that will be made available to the customers. The work proposed in this application has three Specific Aims. In Aim 1: hESCs will be produced and distributed using the methods, protocols and quality control criteria already developed by BresaGen. Cell production and distribution will adhere to GLP specifications. The experiments of Aim 2: will develop novel methods for the efficient expansion of the cells and will develop new markers to be used in hESC quality control. Aim 3: is focused on the development of mechanisms to ensure the success of Cellsaurus customers. This Aim includes the development of an efficient hESC distribution system, the creation of a technical manual and a technical support website, and the establishment of a hands-on training workshop. Cellsaurus will become an independent entity through recovery of costs from customers, arid by the royalty stream associated with the capture of intellectual property rights.